The inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit (IC) device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an IC device including a fin-type active region and a method of manufacturing the same.
With a growing tendency for electronic products to become more lightweight, thinner, simpler, and/or smaller, there has been an increasing demand for high integration of IC devices. As the IC devices are downscaled, a short channel effect (SCE) of transistors may occur to thereby degrade the reliability of IC devices. An IC device including a fin-type active region has been proposed to reduce the SCE. However, with a reduction in the design rule, the size of a contact structure that provides electrical connection to the fin-type active region is also reduced.